unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
DM-CybrosisII
__TOC__ Map description An overhaul of Unreal's Fusion Map Pack's DM-Cybrosis. It's a two-story level which features six rooms, from the far west: Booby trap, West, Upper west, Lower central, Northeast and Southeast. It's theme was changed from a Skaarj base to a human power station. The Northeast and Southeast areas are mostly unchanged, aside of the item placements. They feature an upper ledge connected both of them via the East upper corridor. The lower floors are connected via a S-shaped corridor. Both ledges are connected to the lower floors via ramps. The item placement changes do impact in the gameplay of these areas, however. The JumpBoots near the Flak Cannon were moved from the West area to the Southeast area, below the ramp where the Super Health Pack was. The East upper corridor is mostly the same, sans for the replacement of the Stinger and two of it's ammo packs for the Flak Cannon and an ammo pack for it. The ASMD Shock Rifle and two Cores for it are now located in the Southeast room, in place of two health packs. Three Health Vials replace the ton of items in the Lower S-shaped corridor. The Pulse Gun was moved from the Upper East corridor to below the Northeast ledge. The Ripper and two ammo packs for it replaces the ASMD Shock Rifle in the Northeast corridor to the Central area. The Central Area s mostly the same, with the four inverted-Y structures and the two water passages. The only things which weren't kept were the the doors guarding the Minigun and the BioRifle and the central chambers. The Minigun keeps it's place, though the ammo is now located near it but at the center. The Bio disappeared and there are two Health Packs instead. Also deleted was a Shock Core in the northeast corner. And, finally, the Armor in the Upper central corridor was moved to the lower area. The upper corridor still connects the Upper west room with the East corridor. Talking about the Upper West area, it remains mostly unchanged, sans for the doors which kept the ASMD and Shield Belt in the original map, which disappeared. These items were replaced by the BioRifle and ammo for it. The west area is mostly unchanged, aside of the expected weapon/item changes. The lower U-shaped area remains the same, with the exception of the jumppads, which now react instantly unlike in Unreal where the player needed to jump. The Upper corridor has now indestructible glasses, an upper entrance reachable via Jump Boots, and a Rocket Launcher in the center. It connects the Upper central area with the Booby trap. Above this corridor there's a new secret chamber holding the Redeemer. There's also a secret of a secret, since there's a button above the North ledge of this area which opens an escape route which ends in the Southeast corridor. Also uniting the Upper corridor with the ends of the U-shaped lower area are two lifts. The previous ledges where the Sniper Rifle and the Kevlar vest were in the original map have been turned into walkways towards the new Booby Trap room. In these ledges there's only a Health Pack (South) and the Thighpads (North). The newer addition to this map, compared to the original, is the Booby Trap area. It features a laser trap guarding an UDamage in the lower level, which can be activated via a button in the upper ledge, near two Rocket Packs. Two ramps connect both levels. This room is connected to the West area via the Upper Corridor, and two new corridors starting from the North and South ledges in the West area. Domination points * Lowpoint: Located in the Southeast area. * Centrepoint: Located in the Upper central corridor. * Farpoint: Located in the Booby trap room between the ramps. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Tips and tricks * Use the Jump Boots or the Translocator (if available) to reach the Redeemer chamber. Trivia * Despite the name, this map is a Domination one, with three controlpoints, as mentioned above. This is the first Domination map to be turned into Deathmatch, as the Playstation 2 version would later have DM-Coagulate and DM-Hood, which in the Dreamcast version were proper Domination maps. * This is one of the few maps released twice but under a different gametype, as [CTF-Cybrosis[]] for Capture the Flag. There's also the Coagulate and Hood examples above. And all of this was just in the first UT. Later examples include Unreal Tournament 2003's DOM-Junkyard (later released for the Deathmatch mode in Unreal Tournament 2004) and Unreal Tournament 3's DM-Morbias, which gained a Titan-friendly CTF variant called CTF-Morbid. Author's notes Readme notes Gallery External links and references See also